


Hold on

by Lydia_E_Nheers



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Carolyn gives a pep talk, Herc is ministering and it's awesome, M/M, Slash, Wedding, marlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_E_Nheers/pseuds/Lydia_E_Nheers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Martin's and Douglas' wedding day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold on

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Michael Buble's "Hold On" I love this song, and it gives me so many Martin/Douglas feels. No copyright infringement is intended. I hope you all like it.

Someone put a full length mirror in the portakabin, which had become base of operations for Martin. He stood in front of it, wearing the nicest suit he had ever worn and adjusted his cufflinks. They were his father’s, on loan to him from his mum. He looked at his reflection, marveling at how well this suit fit and how good he looked in it. Shame it was just a rental. Douglas had wanted to buy it for him, but he adamantly refused to allow it. This was an Armani suit. The most luxurious piece of clothing he had ever put onto his body, and like hell would Douglas buy this for him. Even if he weren’t marrying the sod.

The put on his tie, and tried to straighten it. Then he took it off with a scowl, and retied it. It still wouldn’t go on straight. On his fifth go when he was ready to just throw the damned thing away, there was a gentle knock and Carolyn entered wearing a dark blue pantsuit with a white blouse. “Oh Martin. You look smart.” She came over to him, looking him up and down. “Just let me help…” she took his tie and tied it for him. “The amount of times I’ve done this for Arthur.” She shook her head and smiled. “There. Nervous?”

“Terrified.” He smiled back at her and shifted in his shiny shoes.

“Don’t be. You’ve practiced this a thousand times. You just go up the aisle, say your vows and that’s that. There’s a party and you’re off on your holiday.”

“That’s not what I’m scared of. I memorized my vows weeks ago.” He looked back into the mirror and Carolyn looked over his shoulder, brushing imaginary lint off of him. “Just…what if…” he made a slightly frustrated sound. “What if I somehow mess it all up? I’m not exactly good at…well, anything.”

She tsked and clucked her tongue. “Martin, you idiot.” She began fondly. “Have you seen the way he looks at you? The man’s absolutely smitten with you.”

Martin made a slightly disbelieving sound and nervously adjusted his cufflinks.

“Listen to me, Martin.” Carolyn spun him around and looked him in the eye. “I’ve known Douglas Richardson a long time. Longer than you. And let me tell you that during these last two years, I have never seen the man happier. You’ve brought him true happiness and love. _You._ ” She gave a tiny shake of his shoulders. “You think you aren’t good at anything, and well…you’re mostly right. You’re a decent pilot, but Douglas is a better one. You’re appalling at the word games, you can’t play monopoly to save your life.” He looked at her, eyes narrowing. “But you have brought so much love and happiness to his life. You make him happy. And he loves you. Do you think after three failed marriages, he’d give it another go unless he was truly sure that you were the one?”

She paused a moment. “Martin, you are a wonderful man. Douglas is incredibly lucky to have you and so am I.” She brushed his jacket and cleared her throat. “Now listen because I won’t ever say this again. You have been like a son to me these last few years. And thank you. I’m sorry that I can’t pay you what you deserve, but just know that if I honestly could, I would.”

Martin was overwhelmed and he nodded his head. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around him in a brief, tight hug. “You go in there and marry the love of your life and be happy. You deserve it, you idiot.”

She broke away and for a fraction of a second, before she turned away to leave the portakabin, Martin caught her wiping her eyes.

When he was alone again, he turned back and surveyed himself one last time. Suit? On and lint free. Tie? Straight. Shoes? Shiny enough to see his face. Cufflinks? Straight. Hair? Brushed and curls tamed. Teeth? Brushed and gargled. He smiled at himself and turned to the door. Showtime.

He went outside. The sun was bright and shining and there was no wind, for which, he and his curly hair were grateful. He took a deep breath, feeling his stomach clenching and butterflies taking flight. There was no turning back now, not that he would ever dream of it. He went inside G-ERTI, and found his mum standing in the back of the plane in conversation with Carolyn and Douglas. He could see his profile, though Douglas could not see him.

God, he looked absolutely gorgeous. His suit fit him perfectly and his hair was freshly cut. But what was the best was his face. His cheeks were pink and his smile was so large, it was as if sunlight was beaming from him. He turned from Carolyn when she gestured to look behind him and he met Martin’s eyes for the first time since the night before.

“Martin…” Douglas breathed and came over to him. “You look…oh my god.” He cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes. “Oh god, Martin…I can’t…I can’t believe it’s finally here.”

“Are you actually lost for words, Douglas?” Martin smiled back as he looked up at him. “Who would have believed it? You look amazing.” His grin became wider and lopsided and on impulse, they wrapped each other up in a hug. Suddenly there was a loud shutter noise, and they looked back to see Martin’s mum brandishing her camera. Where she was storing it, neither Martin nor Douglas wanted to hazard a guess. She snapped about six photos in rapid succession before tucking it somewhere on her.

“Mum.” Martin broke from Douglas’ arms and came over to hug and kiss her. She was wearing a summery sort of dress with flowers on it with purple flat shoes. Martin noticed a slightly bulging pocket near the middle and he knew that’s where the camera was kept.

“Oh Martin.” She kissed him. “You look absolutely wonderful. I’m sorry that Simon and Caitlyn couldn’t be here. You know how busy they are with work and everything. But they both send their love.”

Martin knew full well that neither of them were here because they didn’t want to be. Both of them voiced their extreme disappointment when he and Theresa broke up and he began dating his First Officer. His mother fully supported him, telling him when they were doing the washing up in the kitchen, the night he brought Douglas to dinner one night to meet them, that she just wanted him to be happy, and if this man made him happy, then she would support it. And that she knew he fancied men along with women since he was a teenager.

His siblings however; were not so open-minded. Simon had loudly insisted that he was going through a post breakup phase, and Caitlyn just said that he was weird. Two years later, when he called them again to meet at their mother’s house, and told them about the wedding, the three of them had rowed and Martin had stormed out of his mother’s house, vowing to never speak to them again. Wendy Crieff had run after him and calmed him down enough to hug him and tell him that she loved him no matter what and would help him plan, and that she would try to talk them round. She wasn’t able to talk them round.

He liked Theresa just fine. Their dates had been wonderful, and he could even have fallen in love with her. But she just…she wasn’t the one. A few months together, and they both knew it. They ended things amicably, and remained friends. She would even be at the reception, supporting him with her new boyfriend. Another pilot, Martin knew. An American chap named Steven with Ryanair. He was happy for her, just as she was happy for him.

“It’s fine, mum. I’m just glad you’re here.” He replied. She cooed and patted his cheek before hugging him again and the four of them took their places. Douglas and Carolyn linked arms, and behind them Martin linked arms with his mum.

Martin was able to see Douglas’ brother Henry at the front of the plane, standing to one side opposite Arthur who stood on the other. Between them stood Herc. He had been ordained as a minister online, and would be performing the ceremony. A quiet and nonreligious one, at their request.

This wasn’t exactly the wedding Douglas had in mind when he knelt in the street one evening and proposed. But Martin had insisted that they get married on G-ERTI. “After all,” he had told him, “we met there. We fell in love there. We spend most of our time together there. It means a lot to me.” And he looked into Douglas’ eyes and he relented. At a price. They could have their wedding on the plane, and in return, they had to honeymoon for an entire week. A whole week of rest, relaxation, and shagging with no work, no mobiles, and no van jobs. A difficult prospect to Martin who was unused to just…doing nothing. But it meant a lot to Douglas.

It was only a sixteen seat plane, which was fine. It was a very private and small affair that just had Douglas’ daughters Verity and Hannah who were already seated in the front. Then, Carolyn and his mum that would be sitting with them when they made it up the aisle.

Originally, Douglas asked his daughters to walk with him up the aisle, but they both insisted that Carolyn do it. Because Martin had his mum giving him away, and Carolyn was the closest thing that Douglas had to a mum because his had died years ago. Also, it would be a very tight squeeze, three people walking side by side. So they sat together and would kiss Douglas’ cheeks when he reached them. Arthur, Herc and Douglas’ brother would be standing throughout.

The reception however, would have everyone who worked with MJN, Princess Theresa and her boyfriend, all of Douglas’ friends and former coworkers, several members of his family he was still close to, Verity’s mum, (his first wife, whom he parted with on good terms. They divorced simply because they fell out of love, having married too young. She got custody of Verity who was a teenager at the time, but he was allowed to visit whenever he could. It wasn’t like his second wife who he rowed with nearly constantly during their marriage. She would have forbade Hannah from attending if she wasn’t eighteen now, or his third wife who had cheated on him. Neither of them had received invites.) Martin didn’t have anyone else coming for him, but Douglas had more than enough friends to make up for the sparseness of Martin’s contribution to the guest list.

They had rented a small hall near Fitton airfield for the occasion, and hired a DJ, catering and there was an open bar that also stocked plenty of non-alcoholic options for Douglas (And for a few of his friends, he had told Martin when they were planning everything.)

Martin caught Arthur’s eye and he grinned widely at him. Martin smiled back. God, he couldn’t pick a better man than Arthur to be his best man. When he asked, he received a huge “YES” and a hug. Arthur loved them both, supported them, and did everything in his power to help out with the wedding. Granted, Carolyn had to undo most of the things he did, but god, Martin loved him for trying.

Suddenly, there was music. The Wedding March. It was coming from a radio being controlled by Hannah. This was it. This was it. How could this possibly be it? They had only been standing there a couple of seconds. Martin tightened his grip on his mother’s arm and she tenderly patted his hand. “You’ll be just fine.” She whispered.

Douglas and Carolyn began walking up the aisle arm-in-arm. They moved slowly, but they seemed to be moving at a thousand miles an hour to Martin. When they made it to the front, Verity and Hannah stood up and kissed their father’s cheeks. Verity on his right, and Hannah on his left. When they sat down, Carolyn patted his cheek affectionately and sat down. He shook his brother’s hand and stood next to him, in front of Herc. He turned and looked at Martin, standing at the back of the plane.

“Here we go.” Wendy whispered and she and Martin began to walk. In way less time than it should have done, they reached the front. Douglas’ two daughters stood and kissed Martin’s cheeks. He wasn’t expecting it, and he flushed a deep red. His hands were trembling. His mum then kissed his cheek and sat down next to Carolyn who patted her knee.

Arthur grabbed Martin’s hand and shook it enthusiastically and he stood next to Douglas, facing Herc. Arthur took a step backwards along with Henry as instructed, to make room.

“Family and friends. We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two men. Douglas Richardson and Martin…” Martin stopped registering what Herc was saying for a bit. He looked at Douglas. This was real. This was happening. This was everything he wanted, and it was actually happening. He had come a long way from being the lonely man in the attic room. He and Douglas had taken Carolyn and Herc to the local register’s office the day before, and did all the legal bits. So this was just a ceremony, and Martin knew it was for his benefit. He knew it and he couldn’t thank Douglas enough. He had always wanted an actual wedding with the few people he cared about. Like a normal bloke.

“…both of our grooms wished to express themselves in their own vows. Douglas?” Herc’s voice cut into his thoughts. They turned to face each other. Douglas reached his hands out and Martin took them instinctively.

“Martin.” He began and took a breath. “I never thought the day would come. Not our wedding day, but the day where I knew that I was with the one I’m meant to be with. That day was the day we kissed for the first time. It was a Wednesday in July. It was a Saturday in October when I knew I was going to be with you for the rest of my life. I would never call my first and second marriages a mistake, because they both have given me the greatest joys in my life, my daughters Verity and Hannah.” He turned and looked at them briefly before looking back at Martin.

 “But I vow to you now, Martin, that no one has made me happier, challenged me more, made me madder, and made me feel more incredibly loved. I have never loved this way before. I have never felt this amount of joy in my life, save for when my daughters were born. Here, now, in front of everyone I hold most dear, I promise you all of my todays. I promise you all of my tomorrows. I promise to share all of my joys and all of my pain. I promise to make you feel as loved every single day as you make me feel.” His hands tightened. “I also promise to occasionally let you win a word game and I promise to occasionally let you have the Roquefort off the tray.” Martin could hear Carolyn give a watery chuckle, but he only had eyes for Douglas. His Douglas. His Douglas, whose eyes were filling with tears.  “I promise to love you, Martin Charles Crieff. Every single day, with every ounce of me, for the rest of my life.” He finished, and cleared his throat. He broke their grip on each other’s hands to wipe his eyes with his thumb.

Martin used the time to gather his own thoughts and remember the vows he had written weeks before. They hadn’t shared them with each other beforehand, and Martin never thought Douglas would speak so candidly and openly in front of people. He was overwhelmed for a long moment and he had to wipe his own eyes.

“Douglas.” His voice wavered and he coughed before taking his hands again, holding them like Douglas was an anchor. “Douglas. You know that I am not good at this sort of thing. And naturally, you once again, blow me out of the water.” The room chuckled at that and so did Douglas.

“I spent weeks thinking about all that I wanted to say right now, because there is so much I want to tell you. I want to say how much I loved you, but words aren’t nearly enough. I want to tell you how happy you’ve made me these last few years we’ve spent together, and even before we fell in love, those amazing years spent as friends. Those years you gave me so much. Happy memories, camaraderie, a challenge to my position as captain, but most of all; friendship. You were my best friend and you still are. Then, eventually came your love and that is a gift that I have held to myself and cherished more than anything in the world.” He took a deep breath, and squeezed his hands, fully aware that he was beginning to sweat.

Douglas smiled gently at him and squeezed back, silently urging him to keep going. “I love you more than I can possibly say. And I stand here, in front of the people who mean the most to us and I promise to keep loving you as much as I can. I promise to try to make sure you know every waking moment how much I love you. I promise to give you every single piece of myself. I promise to stand with you every single day and be your husband, partner, lover and most of all, your friend. I promise…” his voice trailed off and he could feel his throat closing up. “I promise you my forever.” He whispered and looked into Douglas’ dark eyes. Douglas was crying, but smiling. He reached up and wiped Martin’s cheek with his hand, he was crying too, but didn’t know it.

Wendy began sobbing into a handkerchief and Carolyn had to use her palm of her hand to wipe her streaming eyes. Wendy handed her a tissue from the purse she had placed under her seat before going to the back of the plane.

Herc cleared his throat. “And with that…I don’t think any more needs to be said” he began and earned a general laugh. “The rings, Arthur and Henry?”

Henry reached into his pocket and took out a gold ring and handed it to Douglas. Arthur reached into his own. And nothing. He tried his left trouser pocket, then his right trouser pocket, patting them both after, eyebrows furrowing. Martin’s heart seized in his chest. Arthur lost the bloody ring! He turned and looked at him, panic rising in his eyes. Carolyn was looking very worried, yet anger was swiftly approaching.

After a few seconds, but what felt like an eternity to Martin, Arthur found the ring in his inside jacket pocket and handed it to Martin with a sheepish look on his face. Martin was far too relieved to be angry. Everyone visibly relaxed.

“Repeat after me.” Herc said. “With this ring, I thee wed.” Douglas took Martin’s hand and slipped the ring onto Martin’s left ring finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.” he said softly.

“Repeat after me.” Herc said again, to Martin. “With this ring, I thee wed.” Martin took Douglas’ left hand and slid the golden band onto his finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.” He repeated with a smile.

Herc beamed at both of them now. “By the authority vested in me and in front of these witnesses, G-ERTI, and god, I now pronounce you both married. You may kiss.”

Douglas and Martin stepped into each other’s space and Douglas cupped Martin’s cheek before leaning down and kissing him. Martin heard the plane erupting into applause, whistling and cheers and he wrapped his arms around Douglas, kissing him back. He could hear Arthur’s exuberant cheering above all others as they broke apart. Then rapid shuttering as Wendy began taking pictures.

Douglas raised his hands. “Now. Now that that’s done, if everyone would like to make the drive over to the hall, we can start the reception, which we all know is why you’ve put up with this bit.” He took Martin’s hand and led him off the plane as everyone clapped them on the shoulders.

They held hands all the way to Douglas’s Lexus which was parked near the plane. It had tin cans attached to the back of it and the words “Just married” across the window. Arthur’s doing. Just before entering, Martin tugged on his hand, stopping him. “Douglas.” He said.

“Yes, love?” He turned and stood in front of him.

“You’re my husband.” Martin turned vividly red.

“Yes I am.” Douglas pulled him into a hug. “I am your husband and I love you. And I will, forever. I promise.” His shoulders began trembling and he tightened his grip on him.

“I love you too.” Martin said into his shoulder. He was shaking too. “I’m so happy. I’m so incredibly happy. I can’t believe you married me.”

“I’m the lucky one. I really am. I’m a happy man, Martin. Happier than any man has the right to be. Happier than most men are these days.” Douglas bent further down and kissed him hard, and Martin kissed him back with abandon.

They broke apart after several seconds and they silently got into the Lexus and left the airfield. Martin reached over and took his hand as Douglas drove, running his thumb across the back of his hand.

Upon reaching the hall, they parked and turned off the engine. They needed to stay outside for a few minutes, to let the other people who had been at the ceremony arrive before them. “We have our bags in the boot, right?” Martin asked.

“Yes. Tonight we stay at the hotel and tomorrow morning we fly to Bermuda.” Douglas answered patiently. He understood that Martin was feeling anxious, and making absolutely sure of everything was his way of coping. He picked up their clasped hands and kissed Martin’s. “We’re going on holiday for a week, starting tomorrow. We’re going to let other people do the flying, and we’re going to have a wonderful time. A perfect way to begin our life together. Okay?”

“Yeah.” Martin smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. “It will be perfect. And if it isn’t, I’m sure you’ll make it perfect.”

Douglas kissed him back. “I do have a habit of doing that.”

“Oh shut it.” Martin laughed softly and kissed him again.  

“Let’s go.” Douglas got out of the car and waited for Martin to join him. They joined hands and made their way to the hall. Carolyn was waiting for them in the foyer and when they entered, she went into the main room and whispered to the DJ, whose microphoned voice came floating out to them.

“Announcing for the first time, Mr. Douglas Richardson-Crieff and Mr. Martin Richardson-Crieff!” They grinned at each other. They agreed on hyphenated last names a few months ago, and they agreed on the order by playing a particularly intense game of Rhyming Flights for it.

The sound of cheering and applause erupted and they walked into the main room together, hand-in-hand. Everyone was on their feet, clapping hard, screaming and whistling. Martin felt his face going red and he looked up at Douglas. He went over to the DJ and took the microphone. “Hello everyone! Thank you for joining us!” he started when everyone sat back down in their seats. There were several round tables on one side of the room, a long table at which he and Martin would sit with Arthur, and Henry. On the other side of the room was the DJ’s station, and a long table where people placed gifts.

Everyone applauded and he held up a hand to keep them at bay. “On behalf of both Martin and myself, I just wanted to say seriously, thank you. Thank you for celebrating our wedding day.” Everyone began applauding again and he waited for them to quiet.

“Martin.” He turned to his now husband who was blushing hard from his neck up. “I love you so much, and I can’t believe you made the foolish decision to marry me.”

He leaned in and took the microphone briefly. “I…erm. I disagree. Marrying you was the best thing I ever did, I already know.” He blushed further as the crowd ‘aww’d’ at them. He handed the mic quickly back to Douglas, who handed it back to the DJ.

“And with that, our newlyweds are going to participate in their first dance.”

Martin’s eyes widened. “Douglas!” he hissed. “We never picked a song! We thought of everything else! We never practiced!”

“Don’t worry about it.” Douglas whispered and grinned. “I picked a song weeks ago, and all you have to do is let me lead. I won’t lead you astray.” He kissed him quickly. “Promise.”

“Alright.” He replied as the lights dimmed and a spotlight appeared in the middle of the dance floor and Douglas took his hand, leading him to the middle of the light. The music began; a slow piano with violins. It was a song Martin didn’t recognize right away. Douglas put his hand on Martin’s waist and the other on his back, and Martin placed his on Douglas’ shoulder and back. The words began, and they began to dance.

_“Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones._

_I guess that we were once, babe, we were once,_

_but luck will leave you cursed, it is a faithless friend,_

_and in the end, when life has got you down,_

_you've got someone here that you can wrap your arms around.”_

It was a nice song, and Martin smiled at him. Douglas was smiling radiantly at him, his eyes wide and so, so beautiful. They were filled with so much love that Martin had to close his eyes and put his head on Douglas’ shoulder as he gently led them.

“ _So hold on to me tight,_

_hold on to me tonight._

_We are stronger here together,_

_than we could ever be alone._

_So hold on to me,_

_don't you ever let me go.”_

Martin could just hear Douglas humming along with the music as he turned them. He looked back up and they touched foreheads.

 

_“There's a thousand ways for things to fall apart,_

_but it's no ones fault, no it's not my fault._

_Maybe all the plans we made might not work out,_

_but I have no doubt, even though it's hard to see._

_I've got faith in us, and I believe in you and me.”_

This was all of the words that Douglas wanted to say in his vows, and in that moment, Martin knew it. He was happier than had ever been in his life. He sighed quietly and listened to the rest of the song, engraving it into his memory. He would remember this song for the rest of his life.

 

_“So hold on to me tight._

_Hold on, I promise it will be alright._

_Cuz it's you and me together,_

_and baby all we've got is time._

_So hold on to me,_

_hold on to me tonight._

_There's so many dreams that we have given up._

_Take a look at all we've got,_

_and with this kind of love,_

_and what we've got here is enough._

_So hold on to me tight._

_Hold on, I promise it will be alright._

_Cuz we are stronger here together,_

_than we could ever be alone._

_Just hold on to me,_

_don't you ever let me go._

_Hold on to me, it's gonna be alright._

_Hold on to me tonight._

_They always say, we were the lucky ones.”_

 

The song came to an end, and Douglas dipped Martin down and kissed him, as the crowd once again, applauding. When righted; the lights came up, and Martin looked over and caught his mum’s eye. She was standing on the edge of the dance floor, crying freely, and smiling wider than he had ever seen. Her camera was out, and Martin knew that she must have taken pictures. He looked over to the head table, where Arthur was sitting with tears running down his cheeks. He caught Martin’s eye and he beamed. Carolyn was sitting, dabbing her own eyes, arm around Herc who was grinning from ear to ear.

But Martin turned back to Douglas. To his husband. To his ridiculous, sentimental, romantic fool of a husband. “Did you like it?” Douglas asked, almost shyly.

“That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me.” Martin grabbed him by the front of his suit, brought him down and snogged him.

Someone wolf-whistled and they broke apart. Douglas grinned widely, looking almost punch drunk and went over to the DJ “Enough of that!” he said in the microphone. “Music, maestro! And food! Eat! Drink, the bar is open, and be merry!” He handed the mic back and the DJ put on a song; a fast pop one by the sound of it, Martin didn’t recognize it. And they made their way to the head table, hand in hand.

Two and a half weeks later, on their first passenger flight since arriving back from Bermuda, Martin did the cabin address. “Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Captain Martin Richardson-Crieff speaking, welcoming you aboard MJN air and we hope you enjoy this flight from Fitton to Rio. We’ll be cruising at thirty five thousand feet and we should be arriving in about twelve hours. So sit back, relax and enjoy your flight.”

He looked over at Douglas with a wide smile and when they were properly in the air, Douglas reached over and silently took Martin’s hand.


End file.
